legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
ARC2197
ARC2197 (AKA ARC) is a user with the rank Minotaur and over 11,002 posts, who joined on January 28th, 2012; he has received over 1,374 likes. He has since become a more active poster on the LEGO Message Boards. ARC is an active member of the Star Wars Roleplay, and plays as several Mandalorian and Corellian characters. Despite ARC's utter devotion to the Mandalorians, he maintains healthy relationships with those who play as his opponents, and is good friends with Firox555, who is the leader of the Droid HQ in the Clone Wars Roleplay. Friends He is also very good friends with his allies, such as: *Spithaler *RepComCustoms *Rtribe10 *GyrTaluk *Nightwing5316 *Ariklego *Clegokids ARC is usually a hot-headed player, and often gets himself into combat situations that he always manages to get out of successfully. Failing that, he usually apologizes, especially when apologies are due. ARC rarely actually goes on diplomatic missions, unless, as ARC says, "the negotiations include his kicking the other guys shebs". It has been said that ARC is a very successful leader, despite his lack of diplomatic skills, he maintains alliances in the Original Saga Roleplay with several individual users. A Breakdown of ARC's Character Relations *Jay Slisko is ARC's first character, the leader of his own Mandalorian Clan. Jay started out as a Mandalorian supercommando leader, surviving an onslaught from the entire Droid HQ for an entire week befor recieving reinforcements. Later on Jay was promoted to being the Ver'ge'alor of the Mandalorians, or Executive officer (XO). After the Galactic Civil War began, Slisko then became the Mand'alor, and aligned with the Leviathan Marauders (ariklego), becoming the Mandalorian Clans. He then allied with the Empire after a long war with them, as he proved his skill to them, as well as how poor an enemy he'd make-especially in addition to the Rebel Alliance. *Jai-Ke Slisko is one of ARC's secondary characters, a Jedi born from Jay's deceased Jedi wive. Eventually Jai-Ke left the Order to join his father in battle. After the Purge he went underground, and later became a corporate businessman with holdings and ownerships of several lucrative comapnies, one of which being his own brainchild: Black Ops Technologies. *Jadii Slisko, RC-2197, is the other one of ARC's secondary characters. Jadii's story is very similar to that of many other Republic Commandos: he left the Grand Army after Emperor Palpatine began his New Order and settled down on Mandalore. Once the Mandalorians went to war, Jadii took leadership of the various planetary units, and later became a Mandalorian Clans' Marine Corps General, the XO, second only to General Mij Goore (RepComCustoms). *Thom Lo'ev is another primary character of ARC's, a Navy Admiral, and leader of the Mandalorian Navy, which later was reformed as the Mandalorian Clans' Navy. Thom Lo'ev was asked to fight in Jay Slisko's place while Jay was otherwise occupied with a fight against Iron Blaster (ajtazt). Since them Lo'ev has been considered Jay Slisko's brother after his performance in that battle, and every battle since. *Kielle and Suri Bek'lev are actually Corellian twins, and the wives of Jai-Ke and Jadii Slisko. They joined the MC Navy, though they took separate paths: Kielle went into the Fleet, while Suri went into the Starfighter Corps. However, Suri's Knight Squadron is a Navy Special Warfare unit, used to infiltrate and disable enemy capital ships. *ARC has many other secondary (or, really, tertiary) characters, such as CEO Xan Dymurra of Loronar Corporation, General-CEO Glaive of several manufacturing plants, Admiral-CEO Archer of many smaller locations not in their company's home system, Executive Absentee Representative of Corellian Engineering Corporation Mariposa Rasimy, and the List of Ten in the Death Hawks Commando Company. Trivia *ARC plays in only the Star Wars Roleplays, as that is his self-proclaimed element. *ARC has a black-belt in Tae Kwon Do, Judo, and Ju Jutsu. *ARC is a fan of the TV show "NCIS", and, like his friend RepComCustoms, lives by the rules of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as well as the code of the Mandalorians. *SPOILER ALERT: **ARC uses the lyrics of songs by bands such as Creed, Disturbed, Breaking Benjamin, Skillet, and Three Days Grace to name his operations. The Dark Destroyer came into his head while he was listening to Disturbed's "Indestructible". **ARC is also seemingly obsessed with birds-of-prey, which explain the names of his top Special Forces units: the Death Hawk Supercommandos. Signature ARC's current signature is: Category:Users Category:2012 Category:Complete Articles